Ray Aurelius
Ray Aurelius (レイ·アウレリウス, Rei· Aureriusu), aka the Golden Merchant (黄金の商人 Kogane no Shōnin), is a wandering Merchant who sails the Grand Line. He will sell to anyone who comes to him with enough Beli to buy something, regardless of whether they are Wanted Pirates or High Ranking Marines. Appearance Aurelius is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. Aurelius carries a fan, which he occasionally uses to hide his face. He usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat (which usually shadows his eyes). Personality Aurelius appears to have a love for money that makes others think of him as a scrooge, but he's been known to donate large sums to orphanages and those he feels truly need the money. He is also charismatic enough that people are willing to buy just about anything he pitches and pay almost any price. No one's ever said that he's come across as a serious, intimidating or powerful man, but once you start trying to haggle with him you won't find a tougher opponent. Since he travels so much, Aurelius has never really sided with anyone, saying that not being neutral is bad for business. History Not much has been revealed about his past, only that he sails the Grand Line, going from island to island and selling his wares. There are rumors regarding him and a would-be thief. The rumors change pretty drastically from one person to another, but one thread remains the same. The would-be thief was dealt with so brutally that even Admirals were disgusted and shocked by the remains. Aurelius, of course, claims that the rumors are merely that, rumors, and greatly blown out of proportion as well. Whether this is true or not is unclear, but the rumors do dissuade any future thieves. Synopsis Equipment Shikomizue: an unnamed cane-sword that Aurelius carries. It is beige in color, with a curved handle and silver base. As the blade resides in a cane, the cane's handle is still the hilt and the shaft is the sheath Whether it truly lacks a name, or Aurelius just hasn't revealed it yet, is unknown. Dials: strange, mysterious devices made from the remains of particular shellfish, which have the ability to store energy and matter. Aurelius has been seen using a number of different Dials. If he has more, or other types of Dials, is unclear, though very likely. *'Axe Dial': a Dial which delivers a thin blast of air in the shape of an X and is capable of slicing through a man and his iron shield in one blow. How Aurelius got his hands on this type of Dial is unknown as he refuses to share his sources. *'Breath Dial': a Dial which is capable of storing air-currents. Aurelius has been known to use these particular Dials in a number of different ways. *'Flame Dial': absorbs and releases fire. *'Flash Dial': is one of the three known types of Dials that store and release light. The Flash Dial lets out an extremely bright amount of light for a very brief period, effectively causing temporary blindness if used against a person. *'Heat Dial': stores and releases heat energy. *'Impact Dial': a Dial that may be hit by anything blunt or incapable of slicing and will absorb the kinetic energy. Once the apex of the Dial is pressed, the stored energy is released, usually causing internal injuries to a living body, while not leaving any visible external damage. The Impact Dial can also absorb the impact of explosions. *'Water Dial': is a Dial used for storing and releasing water. It is rumored that Aurelius uses these kinds of Dials to deal with Devil Fruit users. Wares: Being a Merchant, Aurelius travels with a number of things to sell to customers. However, what draws most customers to Aurelius is the fact that he sells information and Devil Fruit. How he gets ahold of the Devil Fruit is a complete mystery, simply saying that he has his ways. The Devil Fruit he's selling right now are: *Shi Shi no Mi *Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Herakuresuookabutomushi *Rei Rei no Mi Powers and Abilities Master Salesman: He's so skilled at selling his wares that he's even talked customers into paying more than his asking price. Every time Aurelius sets sail from the island he had been on, he leaves with more money than he arrived with. He is on the Marine's watch list due to the things he sells, however, they are wary of making him a Wanted man for the very same reasons. Expert Swordsman: While not touted as one of the most dangerous swordsmen on the Grand Line, Aurelius' skills are not to be discounted. The fact that the merchant can sail the Grand Line with little to no molestation from Pirates can be seen as proof of this. His swordsmanship style is rumored to combine the use of Dials. Quotes *''Business Motto'': "Picking sides is bad for Business. Neutrality is just good Business." *''About Selling Information'': "The greatest thing about information, the absolute greatest thing about it is that it can be sold repeatedly. It'll sell over and over and, depending on how badly it is wanted, it'll sell for a King's ransom every single time. That's what I love most about information." Trivia *Appearance based off of Kisuke Urahara from Bleach *Aurelius is a Roman name derived from Latin aureus, meaning "golden." Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Merchant Category:Merchants Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Swordsman